DMC 286 Commercial Collection
DMC 286 Commercial Collection is a compilation of dance mixes, megamixes and mashups created and released by the DMC DJ remix service in November 2006. The album features two Duran Duran singles from 1981. About the album The album could only be purchased by registered DJs and was released the Disco Mix Club, a remix service founded in the UK by Tony Prince. The Duran Duran tracks are included in a 1980s mashup that also features Spandau Ballet, a New Romantic band who appeared on Pop Quiz with Duran Duran. The compilation also features "Mirror In The Bathroom" by The Beat, a single released with a video filmed at Paul and Michael Berrow's Rum Runner nightclub in Birmingham. Track listing DMC 286 CD 1 01. Autumn Floorfillers (Part One) mixed by Rod Layman *"My Life" - Chanel *"Movin' Too Fast" - Supafly *"My My My" - Armand Van Helden *"Watching You" - Rogue Traders 02. Autumn Floorfillers (Part Two) (Part One + Part Two 21:03) mixed by Rod Layman *"Superfreak" - Beatfreaks *"Stars Are Blind" - Paris Hilton *"Voodoo Child" - Rogue Traders *"Tell Me Why" - Supermode 03. Bam Bam vs Marvin Gaye And Tammi Terrel (6.26) mixed by Dakeyne *"Give It To Me" - Bam Bam *"Ain't No Mountain High Enough" - Marvin Gaye And Tammi Terrel 04. Ska Mix (Part One) mixed by Kevin Sweeney *"Special Brew" - Bad Manners *"Gangsters" - The Specials *"On My Radio" - Selector *"Baggy Trousers" - Madness *"Tom Hark" - Pirhanas *"Lip Up Fatty" - Bad Manners 05. Ska Mix (Part Two) (Part One + Part Two 16:30) mixed by Kevin Sweeney *"Too Much To Young" - The Special AKA *Tears of a Clown" - The Beat *"One Step Beyond" - Madness *"Can Can" - Bad Manners *"Mirror In The Bathroom" - The Beat 06. Degrees of Motion 'Reconstruction Hot Mix (5:56) mixed by Rod Layman' *"Shine On" - Degrees of Motion *"Do You Want It Right Now" - Degrees of Motion 07. Funky Partytime Is Mine (Part One) *"I Found Lovin" - Fatback Band *"Joy And Pain" - Maze Feat. Frankie Beverly *"She's Strange" - Cameo 08. Funky Partytime Is Anytime (Part Two) mixed by Ian Sweeney *"Good Times" - Chic *"Forget Me Nots" - Patrice Rushen *"Feels So Real" - Steve Arrington *"I Should've Loved Ya" - Narada Michael Walden CD 2 01. Club Mix (Part One) *"Lovelight" (Kurd Maverick Remix) - Robbie Williams *"New York New York" - Moby feat Debbie Harry *"This Is Miami" - Sander Kleinenberg *"The Rendition" - Dave Robertson & Jon Gurd 02. Club Mix (Part Two) (20:00) mixed by Guy Garrett *"Lead You To Heaven" - And If feat Alison Limerick *"Touch Me In The Morning" - Cass Fox *"Dance For Life" - Tiesto feat Maxi Jazz 03. Bonfire & Fireworks Warm-Up (6:38) mixed by Kevin Sweeney *"Relight My Fire" - Take That feat Lulu *"Hot Stuff" - Donna Summer *"Hot Hot Hot" - Arrow *"We Be Burning" - Sean Paul 04. House Sound of Chicago Remixed (15:00) mixed by The Funkmeister *"It's Alright (Chris Lake)" - Sterling Void *"Promised Land" - Joe Smooth *"House Nation (Max Graham)" - Housemaster Boyz *"Move Your Body" (Soul Avengers Mix) - Rhythm Republic Vs Marshall Jefferson 05. R&B Collective (Part One) mixed by Kevin Sweeney *"Ridin' Dirty" - Charmillionare *"Do It Do It" - Cherish feat Sean Paul *"Daydreamin" - Lupe Fiasco *"Smile" - Lily Allen *"LDN" - Lily Allen 06. R&B Collective (Part Two) (Part One + Part Two 19:30) mixed by Kevin Sweeney''' ' *"My Life" - Chanel *"Me & You" - Cassie *"Number One" - Pharrell feat Kanye West *"Something About You" - Jamelia 07. '''Classic DMC Megamix (10:59) mixed by Nick Tasker' *"Fade To Grey" - Visage *"Living On The Ceiling" - Blancmange *"Poison Arrow" - ABC *"Girls on Film" - Duran Duran *"Planet Earth" - Duran Duran *"To Cut A Long Story Short" - Spandau Ballet *"Tainted Love" - Soft Cell Category:DJ only compilation albums Category:Various artists compilation albums Category:Compilation Albums